The Salem Stalker
by Philip and Stephanie Days 85
Summary: It's my version of the Salem Stalker Storyline. Please R&R. Peace God Bless


A/N: This is my Version of the Salem Stalker Storyline. The Salem Stalker Storyline is one of the biggest storyline's in Days of our Lives History but it had a bad ending so I'll write my own Version. Enjoy Peace God Bless

Days of our Lives is owned by NBC.

Day One: The First Victim.

It was early September and the town of Salem had all the drama it needed. Belle Black is a beautiful young woman and she didn't need anyone to tell her that. She and her boyfriend Shawn Brady sat down at the Brady Pub. The two were discussing life.

"Mimi and I were talking yesterday about her dating Rex." Belle said.

"I don't know Belle, I know that Rex is your half Brother but I still don't trust him around Mimi." Shawn said seriously.

"Rex is just weird some times he's always in Room with the door locked and everything." Belle said.

"So what do think he does in there?" Shawn asked.

"I don't know" said Belle.

"Maybe he's plotting to kill someone." Shawn said seriously.

"Shawn how could you say that." Belle said.

"I know he's your half brother and all but his father is Tony Dimera, his Family has a personal vendetta against the brady's for years." He said.

"I think Rex is nothing like his Twin Sister Cassie." Belle said

"Well once a Dimera." Shawn said.

Meanwhile Outside the pub

Philip Kiriakis looked through the glass window and watched has Belle and Shawn kiss. He shakes his head in distain.

"Aw poor Phil it just seems Shawn is your only obstacle at getting Belled huh." A voice said.

Philip knew the voice already.

"Cassie could you please stop this seriously!" Philip said turning looking at Cassie.

"Well its true Philip everyone can see you love Belle." Cassie said with a smirk on her face.

"Well she loves Shawn so let's stop talking about it please." Philip said.

"Listen Philip I say we team up to break up Shawn and Belle, so you'll have Belle and

I'll have Shawn would do ya say?" Cassie asked.

"I say no because I can't do that to Belle she loves Shawn end of story." Philip said walking away.

Cassie Dimera the beautiful Red head stood there shocked.

"Deep down Philip you'll give in to your feelings for Belle and when that happens I'll have Shawn." Cassie said to herself.

Meanwhile at the Salem Spectator

Jack & Jennifer Deveraux are a wonderful married couple. They were too of Salem's best reporters. Jack had gotten the lead on the famous ruby jewel that had gotten stolen last week.

"Come on Jack you can take this lead on your own." Jennifer protested.

"Come on Honey of course I can I'll be fine." Jack answered.

A young man with a envelope walked to jack with a paper in hand.

"Mr. Deveraux this just came in for you." The young man said handing Jack the paper.

"Thanks Tim." Jack said has he looked over the paper.

"What is it jack?" Jennifer asked

"It's a new lead on this story." Jack said excitedly.

"I am going with you to check out the source." Jennifer said.  
Jack raised his brow at his wife. This was Jack way of getting what he wanted.

"Jennifer I Love you but I am going alone." Jack said.

"But Jack." Jennifer protested.

"No buts hun this could be big for both of Us, I have to go alone." Jack said has he kissed his wife on the lips.

"Ok be careful." Jennifer said has Jack walked away.

"I will!" Jack yelled.

Awhile Later at John Black's Penthouse

Belle Black walked in her father house. She saw her dad sitting on the couch with his labtop on his lap.

"Hey dad!" Belle said has she walked up to her dad and kissed him on the head.

"Hey Izzy." John said has he kept typing.

"What are you doing and where's mom?" Belle asked.

"I am doing work for the ISA and your mother is shopping, so where were you?" John asked.

"I was with Shawn at the Brady Pub." Belle said.

"Oh what's he been up to lately?" John asked.

"He's been working at the auto shop with Max and Shane." Belle said.

Meanwhile

Jack Deveraux is at the Java Café and nowhere is in sight. He looks around looking for the source that was supposed to meet him there.

"Where are youu ack!" Jack said has he falls to the floor.

Jack is on the floor with the back of his head busted wide open and a bloody rock next to him.

Awhile Later at the Salem Police Department

Hope Williams Brady had just arrived at the Salem Police Department. She walked in to find her husband Bo Brady, Brother in Law Roman Brady and Police Chief Abe Carver talking.

"Hey everyone!" Hope said happily.

"Hey!" The three said.

Bo got up and kissed Hope on the lips then the other two cops leave.

"Where have you been?" Bo asked.

"Was at the mall but they didn't have anything, I had to enjoy my day off." Hope said.

A police officer rushes in the office franticly. "Commander Brady he just got report that Jack Deveraux has been killed.

"What!" Bo yelled.

To Be Continued. Peace God Bless


End file.
